As disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2005-41576), a conventional bag making and packaging machine has been used to fill articles to be packaged such as food into a bag, seal and package the bag while making the bag. In this bag making and packaging machine, a packaging material, which is a sheet-like film, is formed into a tube shape by a former, and overlapping end parts of the tubular packaging material are longitudinally sealed by a longitudinal sealing mechanism. Next, after the articles to be packaged have been filled into the tubular packaging material, and the packaging material has been transversely sealed by a transverse sealing mechanism, a transversely sealed portion is cut by a cutter. In this bag making and packaging machine, the above operations, i.e., formation of a bag and filling articles to be packaged into a bag are successively repeated.
Moreover, a member for acting on the packaging material to improve a package state is attached to this bag making and packaging machine. As such a member, a shaker unit physically vibrating a tubular packaging material to reduce a pile of articles to be packaged in the tubular packaging material is used, for example. The shaker unit is detachable from a main body of the bag making and packaging machine. In order to replace a shaker unit, an attached shaker unit needs to be completely detached, and a new shaker unit needs to be precisely attached at a predetermined location.